The Break Up
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: So Chiaki comes home after a few overtime nights at work... And the unexpected happens. Rated T, for language and other ish. Rating may or may not go up if I decide to do smut later on ;3
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_** 1**

"Oh my god. I'm sooooooo tired. And hungry..." Chiaki's stomach made a grumbling noise as he was walking home on a cold winter night from the train station. He shivered in his thick coat. "Maybe Hatori made some good, hot vegetable stir-fry- OH MY GOD."

Takano Masamune and Ritsu Onodera were making out! On the street! Ritsu looked over at Chiaki, who was gawping like a codfish at the whole scene. Embarassed, a quick flush of red came over his face.

"C-chiaki! This isn't what it looks like! Takano just, uh..." Onodera started to stammer a story that Chiaki knew was an absolute fake. It was even emphasized as a lie when Takano swept Onodera off his feet and carried him away, as Ritsu was now yelling at the tall, dark-haired man. Chiaki started to crack up in hysterics. He couldn't wait to tell Hatori that his theories on Ritsu's and Takano's romance was true.

"I think he'll be glad I didn't work overnight for the third night in a row..." Chiaki thought, as his clumsy hands fumbled for his keys. He really should've taken more energy packets- he then stopped dead in his tracks when he heard... were those MOANING noises?

He held his ear to the thin wooden door. He could hear muffled noises and sighing. He then heard Hatori say something- was that his deep voice? Slowly, Chiaki opened the door, hoping that it was only his imagination. He went in, closing the door SLOWLY behind him. He locked it QUIETLY, and tip-toed to the bedroom.

He then opened the door...

CLIFFHANGER!


	2. Chapter 2- What!

_**Chapter 2- What?!**_

So Chiaki opened the door. It revealed Hatori... and his former girlfriend. On Tori's bed. Their clothes were scattered around the floor, and they were a blushing mess, as Chiaki saw this as the light from the hallway shone on their faces. Within seconds, Tori's face displayed guilt. Chiaki started to shiver, spasms going all throughout his body. His eyes widened. His fists clenched. And he let out a blood-curdling scream at the scene that lay out before him.

Hatori's girlfriend lifted up blankets around her slender naked body, frightened, her long hair standing up. Hatori rushed his voice, quivering yet attempting to be calm as he said:

"Chiaki, listen to me; I can explain-"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING YOU BASTARD! YOU TWO-TIMER! YOU BAKA!" Tears streamed down in a sea from his deep blue eyes, and he slapped Tori in the face. He then rushed out of the now tainted-bedroom, and grabbed some keys from the back of a kitchen cabinet in a matter of seconds in a flying, crying rage. Hatori didn't stop him; he had to calm down his crying ex-girlfriend, who was clinging on to him for dear life, and Tori was stroking her hair, cajoling her. That just made Chiaki feel even worse. He walked out of there for the final time. He was heading somewhere else.

It was now snowing heavily, and Chiaki rushed to the train station. He managed to catch his train in time. However, he started to feel a bit hot and dizzy. He assumed it was the overheated train, and the headache that arrived from yelling so loudly. He wondered if the neighbors arrived to complain, as the walls were thin over at Hatori's.

Hatori. Hatori. Hatori. That name echoed in Chiaki's mind. Memories came flooding, crashing down on him. How he was raped by Tori, even though he loved him back. How the editor would get on his nerves, but then in the end Chiaki knew he gave the right advice and they would be able to work together anyhow. How they kissed under those fireworks...

By this time Chiaki had arrived at his destination. His old apartment. He was about to unlock the door, when someone opened it.

"Who's there- CHIAKI?!"

Chiaki suddenly felt a shock at the face he saw. He fell back, his world becoming all dark around him as he fell. _"Am I dying...?" _he wondered.

"Chiaki? Chiaki?! CHIAKI!" He felt someone catch him as he fell. By this time he forgot who had caught him.

And he fell into unconciousness.


	3. Chapter3-Yuu were someone that he knew

_**Chapter 3- Someone who Yuu (Chiaki) used to Know**_

Bright sunlight woke Chiaki up, and his head had two giant hammers banging inside it. He was in severe pain, and he felt super hot and yet super cold at the same time. He was hungry, but the pain was too unbearable- swallowing the little saliva he had in his dry mouth was even difficult for him. He fell right back onto the mattress.

Wait.

This mattress was large.

Opening his eyes a bit, Chiaki noticed that it was his bed, fit for five people.

Wait- where was Hatori-

**Hatori.**

Chiaki groaned loudly, remembering the events of yesterday, and because the pain in his head was even worse. He then saw he was in sleeping attire. But... he didn't dress himself up. He remembered that he had fainted.

But... Who had caught him?

Faint memories suddenly rushed to Chiaki's mind like a wrecking ball. Of smooth spikes of milk chocolate-coloured locks that were more beautiful than his dark coal ones. Reddish/auborn eyes that seemed to border heaven and hell, but had a boyish charm and unique sparkle to them. A pointed chin. A penetrating stare. He was a great manga artist. Still probably was. Chiaki started to recall events. This person loved to draw- him especially. Chiaki remembered that this person used the drawings of him for a character in his manga, even. He remembered that this person even wanted to draw him... Nude. Chiaki blushed at the thought. This person even shared classes with him in middle school, and even admitted to liking- no,

**Loving him.**

So why couldn't he remember him? Why did he become somebody that he he used to know? His inner voice said,

"Now you are just somebody that I used to know? What kind of person are you to say and forget someone like-"

You. That word. **That word. ****_That word. _****_THAT_** WORD.

Yuu Yanase. Now Chiaki remembered. His love for Hatori took over his love for Yuu, and Yuu couldn't even hold an acquaintanceship for Chiaki, as their schedules kept them busy and contact lessened. Eventually, Chiaki forgot about him.

Then a tsunami of pain coursed through Chiaki's head.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" He yelled, groaning loudly.

"Oh my gosh! Chiaki! I ran to and from the pharmacy as fast as I could. Here, take this medication." It was Yuu. His eyes were wide. With worry, and fear. They also had bags under the eyes. Was he watching over Chiaki the entire night?

Chiaki looked at the bright artificial cherry red liquid in a teensy cup that Yuu held in his hand. It had a thick consistency, sort of like cake batter with a higher ratio of flour to liquid. He almost dropped the cup, and Yuu helped him drink. It was strong in taste with a hint of cherry flavour. It didn't taste half bad. Chiaki sighed with relief as the medication worked immediately, his head feeling less pain. Yuu looked over at him.

"I called the office today. I took off, and I said you were REALLY sick. Apparently we're taking off for two weeks. Takano is really understanding. Anyways, what the hell happened to you? Did you forget I own this place now?"

Chiaki groaned. He remembered that Yuu bought the apartment after he left to live with Hatori.

"That's ok," Yuu grinned. He then put on a serious, solemn look. "But what will Hatori say? I know he doesn't-"

"We broke up," Chiaki's voice quivered as he let the words slip out from his mouth.

"Come again? I don't think I heard you." Yuu opened his eyes wide.

"W-we broke up! H-hatori... I came h-home, a-and," Chiaki sniffled. The tears were already pouring in small waterfalls down his cheeks. "h-he was with his ex g-girlfriend and they were doing it, and..." he choked out a sobbing noise that he couldn't contain. "I broke it off. I broke up with him on the spot. His girlfriend was scared, a-and he didn't even ch-chase after m-m-me!" Chiaki started to sob loudly. Yuu rushed over and hugged him, holding him closely, stroking his hair to comfort him. Chiaki sobbed and sobbed whispering "why" the whole time, holding on to Yuu in a death grip, tears and liquid mucus staining Yuu's t-shirt.

But Yuu didn't care. He felt upset that Chiaki was crying, and tears from his own face streamed and blended with Chiaki's. Because Yuu cried over Chiaki for many nights, but now that Chiaki broke up with Hatori and was now THIS, THIS crying mess, Yuu felt guilty that he wanted them to break up, and so these two cried and cried for an hour straight.

Suddenly, Chiaki was void of all tears. He felt extremely drowsy from the medication Yuu gave him, and he suddenly fell asleep on Yuu after holding on to him in silent sobbing. Yuu carefully placed him on his bed, adjusting the covers and making sure the air was clean and a comfortable temperature.

He then left the room, washing his hands, and started to cook, sighing.


	4. Chapter 4- Why and This is Goodbye

_**Chapter 4-**_** Why?**

((Thank you for the views and support; I never knew so many people liked Yuu x Chiaki! I hope you enjoy and keep on enjoying this fanfic. Ok, here we gooooooo!))

It was a few hours later when Chiaki awoke to the aroma of savory, hot cooked food. His mouth watered, and his stomach grumbled. He remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since the night before, and he was ravenous. The pain in his head had diminished, but the heat in his body hadn't gone away. He still felt weak and a bit dizzy.

Yuu walked in. "Hey, feeling better?" Despite the warm smile, Chiaki could see the worry in those auburn eyes.

Chiaki made a weak smile. "A little bit."

"You hungry? I made a LOT of food."

"Yeah. I'm starving."

"Are you eating enough? You've always been a bit underweight, but nowadays you're really thinning up. I'm kinda worried."

Chiaki laughed. "I'm ok; I just finished the end of a publishing cycle. That's why I don't look too good. Let's eat!"

They sat down, and started to eat. There was a LOT of food: curry, stir-fry, noodles, even pizza! Plus there was some green tea and water to wash it down. Chiaki ate and ate, but then he had to eat dessert too- taro mochi.

"Eh?! I thought you didn't like sweets!" Chiaki exclaimed.

" I might not like them, but I love anything with taro. And these are hardly even sweetened. Try one."

Chiaki bit into the soft mochi. "It's good!" He exclaimed, mouth full of the cake-like substance. Yuu laughed.

"Hey, you got some on the corner of your mouth," he stated, using one hand to cup Chiaki's cheek and the other hand to use a finger to wipe some of the mochi off of his now surprised face. Yuu noticed that his face was close to the other man's.

_ "I could kiss him now, and make it look like an accident..." _He thought, and his lips were about to touch Chiaki, and then-

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!** It was a cell phone. Chiaki's. The Junjou Romantica opening theme song was the ringtone. Figures.

Yuu sighed, disappointed in the fluke of his plan. "Answer it."

Chiaki picked up his phone, and answered. "Hello?"

"Chiaki?"

He gasped. Hatori. It was **Hatori. **Yuu eavesdropped, keeping his ears open.

"Hatori?"

"Listen Chiaki, let me explain. It wasn't what it looked like."

"So you're trying to tell me you weren't making love to someone? Even when I saw you with my own two eyes? It was your ex girlfriend too."

"She... We were seeing each other."

"So you were cheating on me."

"Let me finish. She said she needed to talk to me. Eventually we had multiple conversations. And... we-"

"You fell for one another, you didn't tell me because you were afraid that I'd get hurt, etcetera?"

Hatori was silent. Chiaki gasped. " I... was right?"

"I'm so sorry Chiaki."

"But why?! After all we've been through, after all that time-"

"Forget it. Forget me. I've switched manga artists to edit. You'll have Kisa as your editor. He can get off track, but you're smart enough to get back on it. I love you, but... I've found someone I love more. I give you the best of luck to your future. This is goodbye."

"HATORI!" The phone line went dead. Hatori had hung up. Chiaki stood, wide-mouthed. He started to shake. "HATORI! HATORI! HATORI!" He yelled into his phone. He called him again and again, over 10 times. He was blocked from Tori's contacts. He started to feel nausea. Eventually the room started to shift. Yuu watched in horror. Chiaki looked over to him, and asked,

"Is there an earthquake? I- I think the room is spinning..." He then felt arms wrap around him, for security and support. They were Yuu's.

"Let me carry you." Chiaki gave no protest, so Yuu carried him, bridal style, to the bedroom. He lay Chiaki in his bed, and made sure to tuck in the blankets. He was about to leave, when Chiaki stopped him.

"Don't go... Please."

"Chiaki..."

"Can you stay here, with me?"

"Chiaki, I can't sleep next to you. I'll have no sense of self control, and I'll want to-"

"Can you at least stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

((And that ends this chappie. If you wanna recommend anything, comment!))


	5. Chappy5-Are Yuu the Right Choice For Me?

_**Chapter 5-**_** Are Yuu the right choice for**** me?**

** ((Hey guys! I hope you're still liking the fanfic. I'm not gonna put in smut in here, due to the fact that I will make it go past the smut rating M fanfics can only make. I may put a little something though~))**

Waking up, Chiaki found that Yuu was asleep in a chair right next to his bed. He was relaxed, his sketchbook laying on his head. Looking at it, Chiaki found himself in the pictures. Apparently he had many sleeping positions- whoa whoa wait. Looking beneath the sketchbook, he found manga pages.

Chiaki looked through the artwork. It was well made. But then... His eyes widened. Was this... YAOI? (*Cue the Junjou Romantica song that's all like wahhhhh, wahhhhhhahaha, wahahahaha- the one where Misaki is in the first or second episode and he finds the yaoi books*) He started to read through the pages quickly. It was practically the story of him, Tori, and himself. He started to shiver. At how the manga character resembling Yuu was devastated at one-sided love. Of how Tori was together with him.

"Oh no... what have I done?" He groaned.

"Chiaki..." Yuu whispered. Chiaki stood dead still. After a few moments, Chiaki just realized that Yuu was just speaking in his sleep. But why was his name so important to Yuu? Was Yuu still in love with him? WHAAAA?

Suddenly Yuu leaned a bit, and his head rested on Chiaki's shoulder. "Oh shoot. What am I gonna do...?" Chiaki wondered, finding himself in the predicament he was in. He thought he should move Yuu's head, and did so. Midway though, he tripped over his footing, leaning over, sending himself, Yuu, and the chair down onto the floor.

"WHOA!" Yuu's eyes suddenly opened wide. But what you will read next will either get you fangirling or make you say, "Figures."

Chiaki tumbled in such a way that he fell on top of Yuu, and- listen to this- his lips kissed Yuu's, since their mouths were slightly open. Manga pages flew everywhere, and Yuu "woke up."

Yessir, you better believe that Yuu planned this. He's a sly fox, that Yuu. He tripped Chiaki "accidentally," and he managed to get the angles right so that they kissed. Oh Yuu...

Meanwhile, Chiaki was a blushing hot mess, with his eyes closed and his palms out, waving everywhere, both legs straddled at Yuu's hips, in embarrassment. "Wah! Yuu, gomenosai! I'm so so so soooooo sorry!"

Yuu smirked, and put Chiaki's chin between thumb and pointer finger, angling it so that their eyes were super-close. Before Chiaki knew what was happening (he's an airhead, ya know), they met in another kiss.

Chiaki gasped, and rubbed his mouth with one hand, his other hand lightly pushing Yuu away.

"Did you like that?"

"Yuu, why'd you..."

"I can't contain myself around you at all times, you know."

"We aren't even a couple!"

"Takano and Ritsu aren't-"

"I saw them kissing in the street."

"HORY SHEET! YES! I WIN THE BET! KISA OWES ME 1000 YEN (aka 10 bucks)!"

"That's not the point. I mean, this is pretty awkward..." Chiaki slowly stood up.

"Chiaki. Do you have any plans for this week or next week?" Yuu abruptly stated.

"Uh, no..."

"Wanna come to Italy with me?"

" Eh? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"My friend works for a travel agency, and she gave me these..." He pulled out two train tickets ((THIS IS A FANFIC! JUST PRETEND THAT THERE'S A TRAIN FROM JAPAN TO ITALY!)). Chiaki gasped.

"B-but Yuu, I don't have any..."

"I can lend you some of my clothes. And the prices for food and travel are covered already. As for souvenirs, we'll see about that."

"Yuu, but that's a lot to give. I don't know how to repay-"

"Just go with the flow the entire trip." He grinned, and Chiaki felt a shiver go down his spine. What was Italy going to be like?

(( Ok, sorry I didn't update this in awhile. But yay! Italy! What things do you want in my next chappie? COMMENT BELOW!))


	6. Chapter 6- Train Time and a Cliffhanger

CHAPPIE 6~~~~~~~

"Hey, the view of the ocean's pretty nice~"

Yuu and Chiaki had been in the train for about an hour now, and Yuu was especially enjoying the view outside of the train compartment they were in. Chiaki, however, was holding his knees to his grumbling stomach. Eventually, it made the noise of a small earthquake.

"Daaaang. Chiaki, you've got one heck of a stomach there!"

" I wonder if they're giving us Chinese crap for breakfast...?

All of a sudden, a busty woman with a frying pan barged in, her choco-brown wavy locks curling out everywhere, her green eyes wide, a flower in her hair SOMEHOW expanding to fit her emotion.

"WE'RE HAVING GODDAMN ROMANIAN CUISINE FOR BREAKFAST!"

And then a man with reddish eyes similar to Yuu's, light brown hair, and a fang held her back.

"Elizabeta, calm down."

"VASILICA GET YOUR PERVY HANDS OFF OF MY-MFFF!" Her mouth was closed by Vasilica's hand.

"Sorry. She's just a little angry. Here's your food," he managed to get two large trays into the door.

"Uhm, who're you?"

"We're from Hetalia. Our fandom is a little weird. Apparently Hungary and I are going to be future lovers. Well, see you two yaoi lovebirds!" And then he left.

"Chiaki, I hate crossovers with us unless it's Junjou-Romantica based." Yuu stated.

"Mmmmm! This Romanian stuff is good!" Chiaki wasn't listening.

"Is this... stuffed cabbage?"

"It's called sarmale... I think."

"Chiaki, that's not how you use a fork..." Yuu started to laugh. Chiaki flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm just a novice at Western culture, that's all!"

"Here, let me help..." And Yuu guided Chiaki's fingers and hands so that he was able to use a fork. Chiaki started to feel weird. Warmish. Sort of. Was his fever returning?

"Aaaaaaand you lift it up like this..." When did Yuu's voice sound so... Deep? Appealing? Like...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chiaki yelled, mimicking Misaki Takahashi.

"CALM DOWN Chiaki! You almost have it!"

"Uh, I'm going to the bathroom."

Chiaki left the train compartment, and power-walked to the bathroom. On the way there, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, gomenosai-" He gasped.

CLIFFHANGER!


	7. Chapter 7- Drama and Cinnamon

_**Chappie 7-**_** DRAMA~~~~~ (And Cinnamon...)!**

"H-Hatori...?!" Chiaki opened his eyes wide, his former editor with equally wide eyes.

"C-chiaki..."

"This isn't a coincidence."

"I want you back, Chiaki."

At those words, Chiaki breathed in deeply, his eyes growing even wider.

"I cheated on you. I made a mistake. Please, just... forgive me. I love you."

Chiaki just remained silent, a deer in headlights. Hatori was practically begging for forgiveness. But then Chiaki felt an arm over his waist, and a hand covering one of his eyes, the other arm somehow protecting his chest.

"I'm not letting you rape Chiaki again*, Tori. I'll be taking him, thank you." It was Yuu. His voice was stern, and even though Chiaki wasn't facing him, he could feel dark auborn-like eyes boring into Tori to defend his prize that Tori just... gave up on. Chiaki could feel his face blush, and Tori widened his eyes at the whole scene.

But in a matter of seconds, Yuu slung Chiaki over his back like a sack of potatoes, and marched back into their compartment. Yuu dropped Chiaki on one of the seats and he climbed up to the bed that was horizontal to Chiaki, with his back turned on him, knees to his chest. Chiaki looked out the window, not knowing what to say.

After about an hour, Yuu murmered softly,

"I'm sorry, Chiaki..."

Chiaki remained silent.

"Do you even know why I'm even taking you on this trip?"

"So we can see Italy together, as friends."

Yuu jumped down from the bunk, and straddled his legs on Chiaki's hips, Chiaki's chin between his thumb and pointer fingers, eyes close. Yuu had a serious look on.

"Listen, Chiaki. You're a complete airhead. Sometimes, I REALLY love that about you. It's super cute, and can be a total turn on. But to just FRIENDZONE me like that, even after I kissed you, even after this episode, to just say we're going "as friends," that's just stabbing me in the heart. That's like what happened before, when I was a bit tipsy, went on top of you, and Tori broke into my house, nearly beating me to a pulp. Really now, would I go through all that for a **FRIEND**? I'm not going to kiss you. I don't want to be like that boyfriend who had to rape you to make you realize how he had to hold his affections in for so long and just combusted. I want to be better than him. But my time is running REALLY fast, **Yoshino.**"

Chiaki gasped at hearing his first name. But Yuu went back to his bed diagonal to Chiaki, in the position he was before. Chiaki, however, was hot and flustered at where Yuu had touched him.

By this time, it was dark outside, and Chiaki drew the curtain, and turned off the lights. He slept in the seat under the bed, as he was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of being up in a bed where he could easily fall off of and break his neck. However, even with his light jacket on, Chiaki started to shiver. Groping in the darkness, he found a spare blanket ((COUGH COUGH "BLANKET")), and in a fetus position, had it cover some of his face and upper body. It had a slight scent of cinnamon.

_"So they scented these, huh... "_ And he drifted off to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED IN DA NEXT CHAPPIE!

((* BTW, in the actual manga, Tori raped Chiaki. That's one of the reasons why they're my absolute NOOTP. And Chiaki was scared too, he wasn't even blushing! He was trying to kick and scream- it was AWFUL! Nuff said here.))


	8. Chapter 8- For Now

_**CHAPPIE 8**_**_-For now.  
_**

((OMIGLOB MERCI FOR ALL THE VIEWS!

As for the Hatori raping Chiaki moment in the manga, google it, and I guarantee you'll find the pages.

Anyway, back to the story!))

"Chiaki... Chiaki.. Chiaki. Chiaki!" Chiaki heard a voice saying his name. As he woke up more, he could hear it more clearly. He eventually saw Yuu overhead from his face, with a strange facial expression on.

"Morning Yuu- WHAAAAAAAA!" Chiaki shouted because the "blanket" he had slept with was actually one of Yuu's shirts. He looked back and forth, from the shirt to Yuu. "THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR. I WAS A BIT COLD, AND I WAS GROPING IN THE DARK AND I FOUND THIS AND-"

"Cut the crap. I don't need the bs explanations. Accidental or not Chiaki, you're playing with my feelings, whether you know it or not. I know you're getting over your breakup, and that you need some support, but you know that I still LOVE you. And I can only be so generous as a friend. You're the exception, because I like you so much. So...-"

"Mon copain, would you not be so dramatique?" A Frenchwoman with two plates of food came in. She had long light brown, almost dirty blonde hair, and her eyes were light violet, with a purple fancy dress to match. She was rolling her eyes, when suddenly a man came up behind her.

"Francine, could you not meddle in with other people's love affairs?" This man was British. Oh for fucks sake...

"GTFO AND QUIT GETTING HETALIA CROSSOVERS IN HERE!" Yuu and Chiaki snatched the food, and kicked both of the visitors butts out of the door. LOL XD

Yuu and Chiaki ate their food in silence. They had escargot, cooked snails. They were very, very good. They would've chatted, had they not had their conversation earlier. They were in Hungary, Chiaki knew. Why they ate FRENCH cuisine, he had no idea.

Yuu spent his time working on his manga, Chiaki as well. But Chiaki couldn't concentrate. His eyes kept going back up to Yuu. The way his hair fell down in somewhat graceful spikes down his face, his auburn eyes, concentrated stare, and the occasional time when he'd relax and put on a daydreaming face. He still wasn't smiling yet, though.

Almost unconsciously, Chiaki started to draw Yuu. Midway though, Yuu could tell what he was doing.

"Hey Chiaki..." He went over to look at the drawings. "They're pretty good!"

"Uhm, yes..." Wait, why was he feeling so hot all of a sudden, now that Yuu had his arm slung over his shoulder? Why did that compliment set his body on fire? It couldn't be that he was crushing... right?

Yuu looked over at Chiaki. His face was flushed red, his eyes somewhat spaced out. Yuu smirked. He leaned over, and French kissed Chiaki, holding him, half-hugging him. He was surprised when Chiaki started kissing back, and then pushed him away lightly, arm over his face, head turned away to hide an obvious blush.

"Are you conscious now?" Yuu half- laughed at his joke.

"You're a good kisser, Yuu. Has anyone ever told you that?" Chiaki murmured loud enough for Yuu to hear. Yuu hugged Chiaki, patted him on the back, and said,

"Chiaki, I know you're feeling a bit bothered, hot , and half-turned on, but I'm not doing anything to you until you fall for me. I don't believe in the whole "sex friends" thing. So I'm not doing you. At least... Not yet, anyways.

"Not yet? Yuu, what's going on with you?"

Yuu laughed, head down. "But you're still going for Hatori, right?" His voice quivered a bit, and he laughed, but his laugh was rather forced. "I hope you find someone better for you. Find a pretty girl, have a family..." And then tears fell out from his eyes in tiny, miniature pools. Chiaki gasped, and Yuu's eyes opened wide.

"I-I'm sorry Chiaki. I was just feeling a little... emotional. I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face and-" He was walking away, when Chiaki grabbed his hand.

"Yuu... I think... I'm still sorting out my feelings for you. Plus there's Tori... I think... you're going to still be second best, for now. But... it might change."

Yuu knelt down, and hugged him. "It's ok. I guess I'm ok with being second best." He then added, with emphasis- "for now."

"For now."


	9. Chapter 9-Fluff, Italy,Finally

_**CHAPPIE**_** 9- Italy~~~  
**

"FINALLY! We're here!" Chiaki jumped onto the hotel bed. Despite that the "hotel" (really, it was actually a tallish stone building with a lot of stained glass windows, sorta like an ancient church) was kind of old, the bed felt soft, new, and was the kind you could jump on. It was better than the lumpy mattresses that the train had provided. Sleeping in the train for 3 nights was enough. Now, it was time to plan their sighseeing.

"So... Yuu. What's there to see in Venice?"

"A lot of old churches, backstreets, music, and bridges. Lots of them." Yuu grinned.

"Oooh! Uh, how're we gonna travel?"

"Renting bikes. There's this old dude on the corner who's willing to let us rent bikes for half a euro an hour, for two bikes. I think renting two bikes for 10 hours will be enough. You in?"  
"Yeah! I heard they had good pizza around here..."

"The people who make the best pizza are the small-town bakers."

"Well, yeah. I bet that they make awesome cannolis too!" Chiaki thought of the cream-filled pastry.

Yuu laughed. "You're really into sweet things, aren't you."

"Well yeah! Cream filled stuff is the best!" And they both started to crack up. They continued to talk through the night, some Italian soap operas playing in the background on an ancient TV on a stand that had paint peeling off of it. They eventually fell asleep side-by-side, exhausted.

((Uh, that was fluff, I guess XD))


	10. Chapter 10- Cats in Churches

Chappie 10- Cats and Churches~~~

"Yuu, can we take a break?"

"Chiaki, we're almost there~"

"But I'm TIRED..."

"We've only been biking for 15 minutes, at a leisurely pace," Yuu protested. Chiaki gave him a face. " Oh, fine..."

They were biking around Venice, and they decided not to look for anything in particular for sightseeing. They just decided to look at random churches, check out a random museum or two, etc. But since they didn't eat breakfast yet, they had to LOOK for it. Apparently the hotel/ancient church place had some kitchen problems at the moment. So they couldn't freeload on free breakfast. But apparently Chiaki was malfunctioning without breakfast. He was super weak without any food in his system.

"Oh hey, here's a market!" And they walked their bikes into the random market in the middle of a street. Locals were debating on prices of something even as simple as a jar of olives.

"Look at this! It's a cool sandwich!" Chiaki ran over to a stall selling sandwiches.

"Olives, peppers, pork, cheese... ok, let's get two!" And then, after paying, they walked their bikes to a dock, where they ate their breakfast as the sun started to clamber up the sky.

"You know, Italy is really pretty..." Chiaki looked out onto the water. Gondolas were rowing, the ocean was sparkling, and it was warm. Yuu put his arm around Chiaki. "Yeah..." Yuu replied, looking out to the sea. And they kept themselves like that for awhile, until Chiaki started to doze off. Yuu shook him, and told him it was time to start biking around again. They did so, finding locals, pretty streets, cats bathing in the sunlight...

And then they came across a random church. "Yuu! This church looks cool! Let's go in it!" Chiaki dragged him inside. Inside, there were many stained glass windows. Mainly of rose, cream, and cobalt blue shades, depicting religious scenes, and a few varieties of flowers. It was small, with a few quality red rugs, about 4 rows of church pews, and a few cats lying around. They looked at the tourists, meowing.

"Hey kitty~ Do you want some pork?" Chiaki pulled out a leftover piece of pork from the sandwich he ate in the morning. A cat cuddled on him, eating, and meowing in happiness. Well, it was more of a kitten. It had a fiery coloured fur, with black stripes, and white feet, stomach, and neck. It was kawaii, yet fierce in image.

"I think it likes you..." Yuu murmered.

"Well, it likes Yuu more!" Chiaki laughed at his pun, and as the cat clambered onto the other male's head, sniffing.

"I think there's no escape around whether we're keeping this cat."

"Nope. We're keeping it."

And so they spent the rest of THAT day finding stuff for the cat. Luckily there was a pet shop nearby. And luckily, they were able to get to the hotel in time.


	11. Chapter 11- Italian Bathroom Sneak

_**Chapter 11- Bathroom Sneaks**_

__ "Ok, imma sorry for da kitchen problema we were having a earlier. Is there a any a way a I can a repay you a?" The "hotel" manager asked in English, his accent broken by his Italian. He had a large, curly mustache. He was short and and Yuu both knew a good chunk of English (HEADCANON), and they thought for a moment. Then Yuu held out the kitten, which they named "Neko." ((Neko means "cat" in Japanese. Creative, I know XD))

"Look after him for awhile. We only have three days left here. We'll be back by sunset every day." The hotel manager nodded in agreement. He gave them two sandwiches for their free breakfast, and sent them off.

Yuu and Chiaki had decided not to go on bikes, but rather, to go swimming on a beach today. Naturally, they bought a picnic basket, went to the local market, and bought Italian fare, putting it in the basket for later, for lunch.

After walking down a few of the stony Venice streets, taking in the sights of the beautiful architecture, they got to a pretty beach, with glittering green-blue waters, and fine sand. But before they could go into the water, they had to change first ((*foreshadowing*)). Fortunately there was a bathroom, but it was just a single wide space, with a toilet in the corner, and a table on the side to hold things. The lock just happened to work.

"Ok, so I'll go in first-" Chiaki started to plan out who'd change first, when Yuu interrupted.

"We'll go in together. The food won't get as sandy. Plus it's more convenient." When Chiaki gave him a look of suspicion, Yuu then replied, with a serious face, "I won't look at you changing. I promise." Chiaki relaxed. They both entered inside, and Yuu made sure to lock the door. ((*cue wide eyed fangirls*))

As Chiaki took off his shirt, Yuu was glad that the man wasn't so bony anymore. However, he didn't really gain anything on his torso. Rather...

"Chiaki, I never knew you gained weight on your butt so easily..."

"Wha-wha-wha-wha YUU! What are you saying?!"

"What? It actually looks nice~"

"Yuu, no. My butt is just a flat thing that connects my stomach to my legs." But right then, Yuu came up behind him. He put his hand lightly on Chiaki's backside.

"It's round." Chiaki started to stutter, but Yuu silenced him with a kiss. Naturally, Chiaki just deepened the kiss, suddenly embracing Yuu. Yuu smiled, actually happy that Chiaki was well...

_Falling for him._

As they continued kissing, Yuu started to French kiss, his tongue intertwining with Chiaki's perfectly. His hands moved, rubbing in an up-and-down motion on Chiaki's back, slowly putting him on the table.

As for Chiaki, he let himself be swept away, his body heating up from the sudden touches. It was as if Yuu  just KNEW all of those sensitive areas, those right places-

And then Yuu's kisses started to trail down to Chiaki's neck. He didn't bite. He just kissed, and occasionally gave a lick or two. A few times he played around with Chiaki's earlobes, blowing warm air into them, receiving a shiver from the uke.

"It looks like you're enjoying this~" Yuu smirked, and Chiaki became even more flustered.

"Yuu.. don't say that-" And then he gasped, because Yuu was encircling the waistband of his swimsuit shorts. And that meant what he thought he meant.

"Yuu... not here..."

"Well, no one's here to interrupt-" Just as he was about to put his hand in, there was a loud knocking on the door.

"DUDE I NEED TO TAKE A DUMP!" It was an American. Figures. Yuu sighed in frustration, missing his chance. Chiaki was somewhat equally disappointed. Quickly, they finished changing, and they went out. The American was some random middle-aged dude that ran right into the bathroom.

Despite their little "event," Yuu and Chiaki had fun. Sampling the Italian delicacies, splashing the salty ocean water on one another- it was a great day.

And then they came back to the hotel...

((I AM SO EVIL. I AM SORRY. I CHICKENED OUT. I DIDN'T GIVE YOU SMUT. SORRY~))


End file.
